Full Of Crimson
by Radzuli
Summary: Trisha is broken by her incapability to have children, after two miscarriages it leaves her broken and defeated. Hohenhiem takes in upon himself to right the wrongs he believes are his own, and Creates two little things that will be their children.
1. Prologue

He paced by and forth. It wasn't like him to be nervous, but this was a very delicate process. Hours passed with screams being heard from the one he loved. He decided to sit down and try to relax, this proved to be impossible as he couldn't keep his body still. He tapped his feet, " _What if she doesn't make it_?" he wondered " _what If it's the same as last time_!" His heart was pumping.

The pain of the thought was relieved from him, as another much sharper was placed upon him. " **It's a miscarriage** " The doctor said grimly.

" _no… "No…._ " Hohenhiem rushed to his lover, tears filled her eyes. " **I'm sorry dearest** " Trisha coughed. " **It looks like we really are cursed**." Hohenhiem could not do anything but hold his Trisha tight. Tears ran down both of their faces. It's just the same... just the same as the last one.

* * *

Hohenhiem looked to his book. It's been a month since the miscarriage. He couldn't accept that this had happened, he deserved it… but not her, never her. Trisha wanted a child. She wanted them so bad. The two she had already lost. She wouldn't accept any others, He knows this. He closed his book and began to walk out of his study. Every day was a struggle to keep Trisha smiling. She blamed herself for the miscarriages, though Hohenhiem knew better and he tried to convince Trisha of the truth. She wouldn't let the blame fall on him, she was convinced it was because she was incapable. " **Trisha dear**?" He called out to his wife. " **I'm going to go work on the leak in ceiling**!" He called once more, to no reply. This was normal, there was no outburst so she must be asleep.

 **BANG BANG** the hammer shook the newer house by the foundation. As he took breaks to stop the sweat dripping into his eyes, he heard his loved one quietly crying. **BANG BANG BANG** He stopped once more, and it was even more pathetic and shrill now. He couldn't take it… she was suffering, because of him. He must make this right.

* * *

It was painful. Pulling them out of himself, his own body. It was even more painful though, to dig up the bodies… This was the only way, without attempting the horrid taboo. He just hoped that the human vessels would be enough to keep them that way. With everything ready. He let go of his pride, and he let go of his greed. **This was for his wife, the one he loved with all of his heart**. He clapped his hands forming a circle around him, and slammed them to the ground. The sparks flew around him and the corpses on the floor. As the sparks grew into a bright light, he was blinded.

" **Waaahhhhhh aahhah Waaaahhah!"**

He let go a smile.

" **Hoho honey**?" his wife hurried down the hallway. " **What is that noise?** "

" **Come in Trisha dear!** "

" **I have a surprise for you** ".


	2. Chapter 1: Childhood

_**Authors note: Sorry if the last page wasn't as long as it should have been, just trying to set a stage for the story! Also sorry for not spelling Hohenheim correctly! Ha-ha oops! Made sure to do it right this time. Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

" **Mom?** "

Trisha felt a tugging at her side. She turned to see a small blonde child holding onto her gown. She smiled " **Good morning Edward** "

The boy continued looking up innocently, with his tired eyes. " **What's for breakfast?** " The young boy questioned. He interrupted himself with a yawn as tears welled up, just to be wiped away. He continued " **Al is bothering me cause he's hungry** "

Trisha picked the boy up and gave him a kiss on the forehead. She held him close in her arms and answered her son " **We're going to have oatmeal sweetie** " Trisha giggled " **We always do** ". With one more kiss she put the boy back on the ground and continued with making breakfast. " **It won't be done for a while though, so go play outside for a bit** ". She heard the young boy run down the hall calling out to his brother.

" **Mom says we're gonna have oatmeal Al!** " The eldest brother ran smiling to his younger brother.

" **Is it the good sweet kind?** " Alphonse asked curiously.

" **It's the same thing we have EVERYDAY Al gosh!** " Ed remarked pretending he too knew it was the same from the beginning. He let his know it all face form into a smile " **But mom says it's gonna be a bit!** " Ed grinned, " **So that means we get more time with the swing!** " He exclaimed excitedly as he ran to the yard.

" **Wait!** " the younger brother called out, " **You got to use it first last time brother!** " Alphonse ran after his brother as they began to argue over the swing.

Trisha could hear the cute banter between the brothers as they played and waited for their breakfast to be made. She couldn't help but let out a laugh. She was happy. They were happy. The sun couldn't shine any brighter for them she thought. She had her family, her friends, and her life she always wanted.

* * *

" **That will be 2,115 Cenz sir!** " The man at the counter chirped.

" **Hmmm that's cheaper than usual**." Hohenheim replied. " **Is there a sale today?** "

" **Ah! Yes, we have a sale on our breads today!** "

" **Well then, maybe I should get more! Don't want Trisha thinking I missed something** " He chuckled.

" **How is Trisha? You know… after…** " the man hesitated, knowing this subject was a heavy one.

" **She is doing much better. It has been 4 years since then. Why haven't you asked sooner**?"

" **I… Just wanted to let you two have your personal space!** " The store clerk replied nervously. " **I just couldn't imagine having to go through something like that!** " he paused, " **Also from what I've heard, she never leaves the house anymore.** "

Hohenheim stopped for a second and then continues. " **That's because she has her loving husband to do needless errands for her!** " He grinned.

" **Well she better get some fresh air soon! You're leaving for that studying trip soon aren't you?** " The man asked.

"… **yes, yes I am** " Hohenheim tone suddenly got serious, it quickly shifted into a fake smile as he waved goodbye to the clerk. As he walked the dirt path he couldn't help but think. " _Would she be ok_? _She has told me countless times it was fine… she understood… but can I really just leave her?_ " He had thoughts like this all the way home. By the time he arrived, the sun had almost set upon the hills that surrounded their little house.

" **EDWARD**!"

Hohenheim snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Trisha scream. It was a blur as he ran into the house to see something horrible.

It was Edward, their eldest child. With a dead cat in his hands. The blood dripped off his fingers and down to his elbows, with an innocent smile on his face. His arms were extended as intending to give it to his mother.

Trisha looked pale and frozen in place with terror. " **Ed…Ed h-honey…** " She could barely speak the words she needed so desperately at that moment. " **Oh… oh dear…** "

" **Edward!** " Hohenheim called out at him. " **Put that thing DOWN**!"

The boy suddenly look confused, But did as his father told him to.

" **Go to your room NOW!** " Hohenheim demanded.

Edward winced as his father yelled at him. He dejectedly trudged back to his room.

Hohenheim attention turned to his lover. " **Trisha dear!** " he grabbed her and held her close. " **Are you ok?** " Whenever she nodded, He let out a sigh of relief.

" **Why… why did he…** " She started.

" **Sssssshhhhhhhh** " He silenced her calmly. " **It's ok Trisha, he's just a boy he doesn't know better.** " He kept hushing her until her body calmed. " **That's why we're here. To help them learn what's right from wrong.** " He reassured her. After Trisha had calmed down, he took care of the mess on the floor. He wondered if Ed did this to the beast, or if he found it like this and wanted to show his mother. He hope it was the latter, but there was only one way to find out. After he took care of the dead cat, he headed into his children's bedroom. " **Edward** " he said coldly.

"… **.** " The young boy remained silent.

" **Where did you find that thing**?"

" **I didn't find it** " Ed replied quietly " **I killed it.** "

Hohenheim felt like he had been sucker punched in the gut. His little boy killed it? " **Why, Edward…** " He asked.

" **Because it was annoying me, so I tore it apart.** " He said it with such sincerity and innocence, it was sickening.

" **Edward, you must never do this again, you scared your mother to death!** "

The young boy then became distressed to hear this information. " **I scared mom?** " He clutched the bed in anger. " **I... I'm sorry..** " Edward began to tear up. " **I don't wanna scare mommy!** "

" **Don't apologize to me** " Hohenheim told his son, " **Apologize to your mother.** "

The blonde boy nodded and ran out of the room. Hohenheim let a sigh of relief go from his body. His son was ok, everything would be ok. He told himself he didn't know what would possessed the boy to do such a thing, but that was a lie. For every time he saw the top of the child's arm… he was reminded by the sign of the devil itself.

* * *

" **Why were they angry at me** " Edward wondered out loud. " **Why weren't they proud of me, why did it scare mom?** "

" **It did look kinda gross brother** " His younger brother stated. " **Maybe you should make it look better next time**."

" **Nah, Dad told me NEVER do it again** "

" **Well you better not then!** "

" **Oh really? Cause I didn't just say that Al!** " Ed got up from laying in his bed. " **I'm going to play outside!** " The eldest ran out of the room.

" **Wait brother! Lemme go too**!" The younger one hurried after him trying to get on the same pace. They both ran out to the hillside playing and laughing.

" **You can't catch me Al!** " Ed giggled, " **You're a slow dummy!** " Ed ran from his now angry little brother, laughing at his distress and want to catch up to him.

" **OOF!** "

Ed turned to his brother had tripped over one of the tree roots and watched as he rolled down the hill. His younger brother started crying, and mother came out to help him. Ed cautiously went down the hill after him, trying not to make the same mistake Al did.

" **Oh honey you have scrap on your knee!** " Their mother said concernedly. " **Here just let me-** " Before she could finish grabbing a bandage, the wound was covered in red sparks, as it healed itself. " **I… oh my…** "

" **It's k momma!** " Al smiled, " **It gets better by itself!** " He then quickly got up and rushed at his older brother. " **I'm gonna get you!** " He ran once more giving chase to Edward.

" **Yeah right!** "

The mother looked at them play in dumbfounded confusion. It was almost settled in, but she refused to view them that way. They were her children… but… between the cat, and this…. What exactly did Hohenheim do to bring their children back?


	3. Chapter 2: Taboo

_**Authors Note: Ok so from here their childhood was practically identical to the normal Elric brothers. Any changes will be mentioned later in the story. Thanks again for reading. Leave a review if you like it, or if you think anything needs work! This is my first fanfic, so I'm open to suggestions!**_

* * *

" **Water 35 liters, Carbon 20 kilograms, Ammonia 4 liters, Lime 1.5 Kilograms, Phosphorous 800 grams, salt 250 grams, Saltpeter 100 grams, Sulfur 80 grams, Fluorine 7.5 grams, Iron 5 grams, Silicon 3 grams, and fifteen traces of other elements!** " Ed poured the said ingredients into a metal pan. " **Now to draw out the constructional formula.** " Ed and Al together drew their transmutation circle on the ground.

" **Are we sure this is it**?" Alphonse asked his older brother. " **We aren't missing anything?** "

" **Oh yeah!** " Ed grinned " **We need some soul data!** " Edward grabbed a knife and pricked his finger, he then handed it to al to do the same. " **Hurry al, before it heals!** "

" **Right!** " Al nodded and pushed a drop of blood into the mix. The brothers stood back to revel in their work. " **You ready brother?** "

" **Yeah… Let's bring mom back!** "

With that, the brothers put their hands to the ground and watched as the circle glowed a bright blue. Everything was going perfectly. A million thoughts of the same positivity flowed through their minds, followed with their mothers smile. That smile, they would have that smile. Nothing could stop them now! They looked to each other to see they shared the same look. Suddenly black smoke came through from the outline of the circle, as the light dimmed to an eerie purple.

" **Something doesn't feel right brother** " Al turned to his brother, who was looking around with the same feeling.

They stared into the heart of the circle, where the ingredients for their mother was lain down. Out of the heart, came an eye. Before the brothers could react to the thing in the middle of the circle Al let out a cry of pain. His screamed followed with a jerk of his brother's head to see what anguished him. The smoke had solidified into what seemed to be hands gripping at his brother's hand.

" **ALPH-** " Suddenly he was interrupted by a pain of his own. Edwards's leg was being ripped off by the same smoke like hands. He screamed out in pain and fell to the ground. Tears filled his eyes, the pain was too much… Why was this happening though? Ed thought. " **It can't be… a rebound?** " His brother let out another scream which caught his attention once more.

" **BROTHER!** " Al extended the arm that he had left, as he was being completely deconstructed.

" **ALHPONSE**!" Edward screamed as he extended his arm to meet his brothers'. Suddenly everything started fading it was fading, away… even farther…

* * *

Edward woke in a deep white void. Only a large door lay being him. " **Al? Wait… what was I doing… I just…** " Edward was snapped into his senses as he saw something in front of him.

 _ **Hello**_

" **Who are you?** " Ed asked the strange being.

 _ **OH I'M SO GLAD YOU ASKED!**_ It rose its hands and smiled with delight. _**I am called by many names, I am the world, I am the universe, I'm god, I'm truth, I am all, I am one, and I am also… YOU**_

The door behind Edward snapped open. Edward turned to see an eye surrounded by black.

 _ **You dared to knock on the door**_

Ed froze in terror.

 **Now, the door is open**

Black tentacle like hands grabbed him and shoved him towards the eye, as Edward screamed, and resisted, Truth spoke once more.

 _ **Quiet you prideful thing, is this not what you wanted?**_

Edward kept screaming, struggling trying to escape.

 _ **I will show you… The truth**_

The door closed and sent Edward spiraling into an abyss of black. Suddenly images flashed by too fast to make out. The more that appeared, the more the young boy's head ached. The only things he could make out were his mother, teacher, Alphonse? It was becoming more and more unclear as if the world was trying to fill his brain with its darkest secrets.

" **IT'S TOO MUCH! IT'S TOO MUCH!** " Edward shouted in agonizing pain " **MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP!** " Lights flashed by as he himself seemed to be fading away into nothingness. " **WHATS HAPPENING TO ME?** " More lights more images, nothing made sense. " **STOP IT, MAKE IT STOP!** " His head filled with pain, it was becoming a solace for it was the only thing that made sense to him. Lights, truth, the eye, it went on forever it seemed. " **MAKE IT STOP!** " An epiphany, his mother… MOM. He reached his hand out to the light, the light formed a familiar figure. " **MOM! MOM PLEASE!** " He kept reaching, but he was being pulled away he screamed and tried to touch hands with the one he loved.

He was once again in the void, arm extended and confused. The pain had gone away.

 _ **How was it?**_ The being known as truth asked.

Edward silently turned to the door. " **I see.** " He said walking towards the door now. " **My theory on human transmutation wasn't wrong, it can be done, it is possible!** " He clapped his hands to the door. With a smile he exclaimed " **It's still just missing something! All the answers I need are right here! The truth to human transmutation!** "

Truth stood up. Disappointed in the young alchemists false revelation.

" **Please! You have to show it to me again**!" he begged.

 _ **I can't do that**_

Edward turned, confused.

 _ **I've shown you all I can for the toll you payed**_

Even more confused, the young alchemist asked. " **Toll? What toll?** "

 _ **This**_ The truths left leg suddenly became Edwards. _**Surely you knew?**_

Edward looked to his leg in shock but before he could scream the truth came close to him.

 _ **It's the law of equivalent exchange, right,**_

 _ **Young Alchemist?**_

The young boy let out a scream of pain. This was the world… this was the truth… pain… PAIN! It was all his fault. HIS FAULT. How could he resist the world's law? Nobody. NOBODY CAN BE BROUGHT BACK. HIS FAULT HIS OWN FAULT. His thoughts and voice seemed to run in different directions, like they existed separately.

" **Brother** "

Edward snapped back into reality. But the pain of his leg was still there. He looked down to see a puddle of crimson bubbling and spilling everywhere from Alphonse's clothing.

" _ **bro-ther**_ " it repeated.

It couldn't be.

" _ **Bro-ther Bro-ther**_ "

Please no!

The puddle formed into a stone in the center of it all. Moving and shifting violently as to be trying to take form of something. As it took form, he recognized it.

" _ **A-Alphonse!?**_ "

It quickly melted back into a crimson puddle. " _ **Bro-ther**_ " it repeated again.

For some reason he knew what he had to do. Like something inside him had just gotten the information needed to do so. Edward drew a circle onto his arm, and then clutched the stone in his right hand. " **You** **can't have him! HES MY LITTLE BROTHER HE'S ALL I HAVE LEFT!** " He put his left hand onto the circle and watched as it was ripped apart and added to the stone which then grew his brother off of it.

His arm wouldn't grow back… Neither would his leg. Why… Why was this happening… he faded away.

* * *

Alphonse looked upon a white void. He was confused, why was he here? What was he just doing?

 _ **Hello**_

Alphonse looked in front of him to see a figure made of the void itself it seemed.

" **What is this place?** " Al asked the figure.

 _ **This place?**_

 _ **This is the place where you will learn young alchemist**_

" **Well that was vague** " Alphonse huffed " **Who are you anyways**."

 **I am known by many names. I am the world, the universe, I am god, I am truth, I am all, I am one, and I am also** **you** The truth smiled. The doors behind Alphonse opened to reveal an eye. The hands of the door clutched him and brought him towards the eye.

" **WHAT! NO!** "

 _ **You knocked on this door young alchemist**_

" **I'M SORRY, DON'T PLEASE!** "

" _ **t's open now, isn't that what you wanted?**_

" **NOOOOOOOOO-** " the door closed.

When Al came to, he was greeted with his brother lying on the ground without an arm or leg. He panicked, what! What was going on! What happened to brother? He turned to the circle where they tried to bring their mother back, only to see a pile of organs, hair, and blood. Why was this happening!  
" **Brother! Please wake up!** "

"…"

" **Oh god, please no!** " He rushed to pick his brother up, hard as it was. He dragged his feet through the mud outside, and he suffered through the rain. He was almost there though. A little farther now, you can see the lights!

* * *

 _ **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK-**_

The knocks came down hard and rapid, like someone was desperately trying to get it.

 _ **KNOCK KNOCK**_

" **Granny!** " Winry called, " **Somebody is at the door!** " Her grandmother's footsteps came lightly down the steps.

 _ **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**_

" **Alright, I'm coming!** " the old woman shouted"

 _ **KNOCK KNO-**_

The old woman opened the door. There she saw a little boy doing his best to carry what looked like the lifeless corpse of his older brother.

" **PLEASE!** " Al cried, " **BROTHER… brother is hurt…** " he collapsed into the woman's arms.

" **Gramma Pinako?** " Winry came to the door concerned

" **Winry help me get these boys to some beds!** " Pinako shouted.

* * *

" **EDWARD YOU ARE A FOOL!** " The elderly woman scolded loudly.

Ed winced back.

Pinako rubbed her forehead, trying to get stretch of the stress. " **What were you thinking?** "

" **I just…** " Ed started, " **I just wanted mom back.** " Edwards eyes welled with tears. " **I didn't want any of THIS to happen…** " He clutched this hand to the bed.

" **Did that teacher of yours teach you to be an idiot?** " Pinako grumbled, " **You can't bring people back Edward** "

" **It wasn't just him!** " Al shouted out at the old woman. " **I did it too!** "

" **What did you lose then?** " Winry asked concerned. " **I mean, Ed lost something.** "

" **I… Don't know…** "

" **He lost his body…** " Ed revealed. " **Pinako… Winry…** " he paused scared of what they would think of what he said. " **We… We aren't…** " he gulped, " **We aren't h-human** "

Winry and Pinako were taken back. " **What do you mean you're not…** " Winry was the first to ask.

" **We think we're something called, a Homunculus.** " Al finished. " **They're supposed to be artificial humans.** "

" **Yeah Al, except that they aren't supposed to be real!** " Edward scoffed.

Winry was shocked beyond belief, Pinako sat there with her hand on her chin thinking. " **Actually… that makes sense.** " Pinako stated. " **There is something your parents never told you, that I think you two should know**." The room's attention was on Pinako. " **You two… shouldn't have been born** "

" **Oh well thanks granny! That's real-** "

" **NOT LIKE THAT YOU HALF-PINT!** " The old woman interrupted. " **I mean you two were miscarriages!** "

" **We… what?** " Al sat back horrified. " **How… are we…** "

" **Your father must have brought you back. He was a brilliant alchemist after all.** " She continued, " **Your mother was just so hurt by all of it, I guess he couldn't stand having her in that much pain.** "

" **Yeah! Ha- funny that he would leave her then!** " Edward huffed. " **Must have changed his mind!** "

" **Brother, please!** " Al looked at his brother. " **Not now!** "\

Edward just rolled his eyes.

" **Well this still doesn't explain how Al's whole body was taken** " Winry reminded everyone.

" **Oh yeah… Well since he isn't human, All I needed to bring him back was something to regenerate from. That's how I lost my arm actually** "

" **How did you know how to do that?** " Winry asked.

" **I dunno** " Ed contemplated, " **I just… knew somehow… Like it was an essential instinct or something…** "

Everyone in the room lay quiet. Everyone had so many questions in their heads, most would not be answered.

" **This is a lot to take in right now boys, I think we all should get some sleep.** " Pinako sighed.

The boys nodded and Al helped his brother into the room they were given to sleep in. It was going to be a long night.

" **Grandma?** " Winry called when the boys were out of the room. " **What's going to happen now?** "

The old woman stared out the window for a moment, she then turned to her grandchild and patted her on the head. " **We continue on.** "


End file.
